camohfandomcom-20200214-history
Abingdon
Abingdon & Didcot Community Guide ---- The Abingdon and Didcot area includes military facilities at the following locations: There are 5 SFA areas for Abingdon - *Shippon where Dalton Barracks is based, *Wantage and Grove, *Southmoor *Didcot ---- Area Overview Abingdon is eight miles (13 km) south of Oxford, in the flat valley of the Thames and is situated on the west (right) bank of that river, where the small river Ock flows in from the Vale of White Horse. The town is situated on the A415 between Witney and Dorchester and has the benefit of being adjacent to the A34 trunk road, linking it with the M4 and M40 motorways. The B4017 and A4183 also link traffic into the town – both of these roads being part of the old A34 and often heavily congested. ---- Children and Education Abingdon Establishments offering private sector education in and around Abingdon. Abingdon and Witney College of Further Education ---- Didcot Establishments offering private sector education in and around Didcot. Didcot Girls School ---- Transport and Travel Local bus services to Oxford and the surrounding areas are run by Stagecoach Oxfordshire, Thames Travel and the Oxford Bus Company as well as a number of smaller independent companies. The main local town bus service is operated by Whites Coaches. The nearest minor railway stations are at Culham and Radley, although more frequent services may be caught at Oxford or Didcot Parkway, all managed by First Great Western. ---- =Medical= As soon as possible after moving into your quarter it is the responsibility of every family to arrange for their acceptance on the list of one of the local civilian doctors. It is important that this is one of the first things you do upon arrival in your new home. Some of the local doctors are listed below. ---- Doctors Abingdon *Long Furlong Medical Centre, Loyd Close, Boulter Drive, Abingdon Tel: 01235 522379 *The Abingdon Surgery, 65 Stert Street, Abingdon Tel: 01235 523126 *Malthouse Surgery, The Charter, Abingdon Tel: 08444 773300 *Marcham Road Family Health Centre, Marcham Road, Abingdon Tel: 01235 522602 Didcot *Didcot Health Centre, Britwell Road, Didcot Tel: 01235 512288 *Woodlands Road Surgery, 17 Mereland Road, Didcot Tel: 08444 778664 *The Oak Tree Health Centre, Lostock place, Didcot Tel: 01235 810099 *Asbury Medical Centre, 18 Trent Road, Didcot Tel: 01235 510849 *Wantage Church Street Practice, Garston Lane, Wantage Tel: 01235 770245 *Newbury Street Practice, Wantage Health Centre, Garston Lane, WantageTel: 01235 763451 *Wantage Health Centre, Garston Lane, Wantage Tel: 01235 403800 *Grove Medical Centre, 3 Vale Avenue, Grove Tel: 08444 773952 Hospitals *Abingdon Hospital, Marcham Road, Abingdon Tel: 01235 522717 *Didcot Hospital, Wantage Road, Didcot Tel: 01235 517900 *Ridgeway Day Hospital, 99 Wantage Road, Didcot Tel: 01235 810574 *Wantage Hospital, Garston Lane, Wantage Tel: 01235 403801 *John Radcliffe Hospital, Headley Way, Headington, Oxford Tel: 01865 741166. ---- Sports and Leisure The Local Tourist Information centres can provide all sorts of information on the areas Tourist Information Centres *Abingdon 25 Bridge Street, Abingdon Tel: 01235 522711 *Oxford Gloucester Green, Oxford Tel: 01865 726871 *Didcot Station Road, Didcot Tel: 01235 813243 *Wantage 19 Church Street, Wantage Tel: 01235 760176 ---- References Hive Information Sheet